At present, in order to detect the display effect of display panels, optical characteristics of a to-be-tested point at the same position on each of the display panels having the same model are usually tested. For example, when the to-be-tested point is a central point, the optical characteristics of the central point of each of the display panels having the same model can be tested to detect the display effect of the respective display panel.